The Pancakeness
by Pala-and-Papipa
Summary: When Obi-Wan fusses over the shortage of pancakes in the Jedi Temple, he sends himself, Anakin and Ahsoka to the planet of Dorin to get more. But trouble, action, and a brief man to man kiss follows. Final chapter is up!
1. The Beginning

Note: I do not own these characters. They are strictly owned by George Lucas and other people.

It was a nice, peaceful morning at the Jedi Temple. The sun was shining, the grass was green, and Padme was visiting. To Anakin, this was the perfect way to start out the day. Ooh, rhymes. "Padme, I'm so glad you decided to somehow come over here for unknown reasons."

Padme looked at her husband. "I am too. This is-"

There was a CRASH BOOM BANG near the kitchen. Anakin rolled his eyes and excused himself. "Sorry. It's probably Obi-Wan again. He's been fussing about pancakes for the last five months. I'll go check on him." He walked over to the kitchen area thingy and saw his former Master destroying the entire place. "Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan?!!! OBI-WAN?!!!!"

Obi-Wan looked at his former Padawan. "Why, hello Anakin!!! I was just searching for pancakes because THERE AREN'T ANY LEFT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He started to bang his head against a stainless steel pan.

Anakin ran up to him. "Master, stop doing that. You're gonna get yourself killed."

"But I need PANCAKES!!!!!!!"

"Master, we'll find more, OK?"

"O... kay..."

"Now just come on and Cody will tell you where you can get more, OK?"

"O... kay..."

"Now come on." Anakin helped his former mentor walk over to Cody. "Cody, Master Obi-Wan needs help."

Cody sighed. "Pancakes again?" Anakin nodded. "According to this machine-"

Obi-Wan looked at the commander. "You mean the Pancake-Finder 3000."

"Whatever. It says that the closest place where pancakes are is on the planet of... Dorin."

Obi-Wan's eyes lit up. "GREAT LET'S GO!!!!!"

Anakin raised an eyebrow. "Do you know how far away Dorin is?"

"No."

"It's thousands of light years away. It's going to take a while to get there."

"So? We'll go over there and get the pancakes. Simple!!!"

"No. Not simple. Dorin is a planet filled with beings that breathe helium. Basically, we can't breathe there."

"We'll take some air canisters along. SIMPLE!!!!!!"

"Did I tell you that people actually agree to die there?"

Obi-Wan's happy mood faded away. "Oh."

"And also, most beings there are very skilled in the ways of the Force. Technically, they might overpower you, if we get into any trouble. Also, they have a tight security system. We might not be able to even get in. Are you sure you want to go now?"

"YES!!!!!!!!!!!! PANCAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Anakin sighed. "I'll get Ahsoka."

* * *

**Did you like it?**

**Hope you did.**

**Please review. I would really like your opinions!!!**


	2. Starting the Journey

Yo!!! Thanks for reading the first chapter!!!! Interesting and stupid, I know. But it did waste five minutes of your time, especially since you needed that time to be wasted because you're waiting for the second season of the Clone Wars. I promise you this chapter will be longer than the last one, so then you can waste twenty minutes of your life. Thanks again!!!

**The Pancakeness**

**Chapter Two: Starting the Journey**

"You want ME to go with you to the planet DORIN?!!!" Ahsoka was sitting on a nearby crate.

Anakin sighed. He had already explained it to her twenty times, but she seemed oblivious to the problem. "Yes, Ahsoka, so then we can get pancakes for poor Obi-Wan. And yes, we're going to the helium-filled planet Dorin."

Ahsoka looked at her Master as if he was an idiot. "Are you kidding me?!!! I'M COMING!!!!!"

Anakin sighed again. "I'll be on the _Twilight_." As Anakin was leaving, his wife caught up with him.

"So, Anakin, are you going?"

"Yes, Padme. I am. With Obi-Wan and Ahsoka."

"Oh. Good luck with that, Anakin. And don't forget to contact me whenever you can, OK?"

Anakin smiled. "Yes, Padme." After he made sure no one else was around using that sensing-people thingy that Jedi could use (ahem, the Force), he gently kissed her, and left. He was about to get on the _Twilight_ until Ahsoka ran into him, carrying suitcases. "Ahsoka, watch where you're going with that!!!"

Ahsoka looked at her Master. "Sorry, Master, but I just needed to get my last suitcase. I forgot about it."

Anakin glared at his Padawan. "What's in those suitcases, anyway?"

"Oh, nothing Master." She walked around him, only to trip and fall. The cases flew open, revealing clothing items. "Oops..."

Anakin walked over to the pile of clothes. "CLOTHES?!!!! ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME?!!!!! YOU DON'T NEED THOSE!!!!"

Ahsoka got up and dusted herself off. "Well, I'm going to a planet I've never heard about or been to before, and I want to make a good first impression."

Her Master locked eyes with her. "Well clothes aren't going to matter, Ahsoka. Having a good first impression means to be kind, polite, and thoughtful of the person you're talking to, OK?"

"Yes, Master." Ahsoka quickly gathered her items before scurrying away.

Anakin finally got to the ship and boarded. Obi-Wan was already in there, trying to eat the seats. "Obi-Wan, what are you doing?"

"I'm imafininf fey're fanfafes." Let me translate: "I'm imagining they're pancakes."

"STOP DOING THAT!!! YOU'LL CHOKE!!!!!!" Anakin struggled to pry Obi-Wan off the seats, and managed to do so only to create a large hole in the seat where Obi-Wan was trying to eat it. "CRAP!!!! LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE!!!!!!!" Anakin pounded his fist against the attempted-to-be-eaten seat. "SHI – oh, hi Ahsoka." Ahsoka stared at her surroundings: her almost-cussing Master, the ripped seat and Obi-Wan chewing on another one. Anakin stared at her. "Hi, Ahsoka. I was just having some technical difficulties." He threw Obi-Wan off the seat. "Heh... heh... heh... awkward moment..." He quickly sat in the pilot's seat and started the ship. And they flew away.

8=2X hours later, they were at Dorin. They put on air canisters so they could breathe and started to enter a pair of gates leading to the central pavilion, but were cut off by a security guard. "Halt. Who goes there?" Anakin looked at Obi-Wan to talk, but all he got was a glare. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"This is Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano."

The guard looked at both Obi-Wan and Ahsoka. He looked at Anakin. "And you are...?"

"Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker."

"Why are you here?"

Anakin sighed, knowing their goal was really retarded. "Well, you see... Master Obi-Wan here is... addicted to pancakes, and the Temple has... run out of them. He needs more. That is why we're here." Anakin looked at the guard, who seemed to start laughing.

The guard laughed really, really hard. Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged weird looks. The guard stopped laughing, but put on a face like he was. "The only way you'll get it is if you get past the Dark One!!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

Anakin stepped forward. "Who is this... Dark One?"

The guard stopped laughing and started shivering. "Well, the Dark One is very powerful, and hates Jedi of all kinds. She carries two long red lights she uses to kill people. Very tough to get through."

Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan for a brief moment and looked back at the guard. "Take us to this... Dark One."

The guard was shivering uncontrollably now. "Oh, I shouldn't-"

Anakin flashed out his lightsaber as a threat. "Now."

The guard gulped, and vigorously nodded. Anakin deactivated his lightsaber and followed the guard along with Ahsoka and Obi-Wan. They reached a dark-looking cave where few light sources were found. Then, at the very end, a room filled with light appeared. It contained very few things: a throne and torches surrounding the throne. Then a voice all too familiar filled the silence: "Hello, Skywalker. I see you've finally come." The throne turned around. Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan took out their lightsabers.

Anakin answered: "_Ventress_."

* * *

**Thanks for your reviews!!!! I appreciate it!!!**


	3. Payback's a Bitch

Thanks again!!!! This one will be more action-packed even though I hate describing what happens during it.

**The Pancakeness**

**Chapter Three: Payback's a Bitch**

Ventress got up from the throne. The guard, scared, ran away for his mommy. Ventress stepped down from the platform she was on and ignited her lightsabers. "Dear Kenobi, it's so nice for you to join us."

Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber in future defense. "It's always been a pleasure fighting you and winning, Ventress." The bald lady shrieked and attacked the Jedi Knight. Obi-Wan blocked her attack. Anakin stepped into the battle to help him, but that was before he was kicked in the gut by his opponent. He slowly got up and watched his former Master and the enemy fight before going back into the battle. He attacked her from behind, a daring move that Ventress unfortunately evaded. Ventress fought both Anakin and Obi-Wan at the same time. Ahsoka ran in to help. She wounded Ventress. Her attack knocked Ventress off balance, allowing Anakin and Obi-Wan almost destroy her until Ventress got up like those ninjas do and wounded the three Jedi. She was about to run to her ship. Anakin used the Force to lift her into the air and bring her towards him. He stood up.

"Your boyfriend here needs those pancakes. He's suffering, dying almost. Do you want that to happen?"

Ventress never confessed it, but she did have feelings for the Jedi. She was about to tell Anakin the password to the safe locking up those pancakes until Obi-Wan ran up to Anakin and hugged him. "YOU'RE MY HERO!!!!!" He kissed Anakin, forcing him to drop Ventress and let her get away. Anakin, using the Force, forced (hehe) Obi-Wan away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!!!!!!!" Anakin was obviously very enraged. Ahsoka stared in amazement.

"Oh. So that wasn't the best time for our first kiss, then?" Obi-Wan and Anakin looked over to the source of a rumbling noise. It was the sound of a ship flying away. Ventress was standing in the ship's boarding thingy.

"No, Obi-Wan, it's a pleasure fighting you and winning!!!" She ran inside the ship and zoomed away.

Obi-Wan glared at the sky. "Payback's a bitch."

* * *

**Look, I'm sorry if thise chapter was less humorous than the last two -- I also apologize in advance for the next three chapters.**

**But there's good news: I will be making more random stories, so keep an eye out for those!!!**


	4. The End of the Pancake Finding

I know that last one was short and stuff. I just couldn't think of a better way to end it. Oh, and I'm not a racist. I hate everyone equally.

**The Pancakeness**

**Chapter Four: The End of the Pancake Finding and the Start of a Fight**

Anakin had no idea whether to walk behind Obi-Wan or in front. If he walked in front, there's a chance he might kiss him again. If he walked behind, he'd have to stare at him all day. Ahsoka came up with a brilliant plan. "Master Skywalker, you walk in front, mostly because you're the one who interrogated Ventress." Anakin reluctantly agreed, though he could feel Obi-Wan eyeing his every move. That freaked him out.

"Obi-Wan, stop staring at me. Oh, and also, there's the pancake safe."

"PANCAKES!!!!!!!!!!!!" Obi-Wan forgot all about Anakin and ran into the safe, opening it. Inside, there were pancakes. Lots of them. Obi-Wan ate most of them. Anakin and Ahsoka had to drag him away from the rest. They took all of the pancakes and shoved them the best they could into Ahsoka's backpack and walked out of the cave. There they were greeted by a mass of angry Ventress supporters, even though they didn't know her.

"How dare you drive her away!!!!!"

"Yeah!!!!! You made her go away!!!!!"

"You made our leader go away!!!!!!"

Anakin smirked. "Leader? Asajj Ventress was your _leader_?" Anakin started to laugh. "Even though she's a Separatist apprentice you call her a leader!!!!!"

There was silence among the crowd. Then one being dared to speak against Anakin. "So you're Jedi. All three of you are Jedi."

"Yep."

"Our leader the Dark One told us about the Jedi's attempts to destroy the galaxy."

Anakin was taken aback. "Wait – WHAT?!!!"

"Are you trying to turn us against the Dark One?"

"Um... not really. If you really want her as a leader, that's fine, but I'm warning you." More yelling. They were all screaming that Jedi were scum, shit, whatever. Then there was silence once again. "It's the Wise One."

Anakin was getting annoyed. "What is up with you people putting 'one' behind every single name for your leaders!!! I mean, come on!!!!! Dark One, Wise One, Chosen One... it's getting annoying!!!!"

"SHUT UP!!!!! The Wise One is speaking."

Everyone fell silent as the Wise One started to speak: "Citizens of Dorin, please calm down!!!! These newcomers only wanted to help their friend with his pancake addiction!!!! What more do they want?" The crowd pondered this.

"To turn us against the Dark One."

The Wise One thought, then spoke. "I do not think she was a great leader."

"Maybe we should fight this one out." The crowd yelled in agreement. The Wise One shook his head, and scurried away.

One person then said: "Who should fight?"

Anakin looked at the crowd, then at the other Jedi who were just looking off into the distance. "Um... I will?"

The crowd, knowing Anakin held great power, stepped back. Then one person who looked really really really muscular and probably was good at fighting and attracted all the girls stepped out of the mass of people. "I will fight!!!" The crowd cheered. "I, Cha'karo, challenge you, Master Skywalker, to a fight for our awesome Dark One!!!!" The crowd, once again, cheered their heads off. Not literally.

Anakin stared at the Cha'karo dude, the heads-coming-of-by-cheering crowd, and his not-helping companions. "I, uh, accept your challenge, I guess?"

* * *

**As I said in the last chapter, I'm sorry about the lack of humor. There will be brief moments of dry humor later on. I... just like to be dramatical... **


	5. Winning and Near Death

Sorry if the last chapter was crap. I'll try harder to make this one even better and more pointless. Also, in the Star Wars universe, there is a planet called Dorin and yes, they breathe helium. I got it from a book called _Star Wars: Fate of the Jedi: Outcast _by Aaron something. Good read. I enjoyed it.

**The Pancakeness**

**Chapter 5: Winning and Near Death**

The crowd formed a circle in the center of it. Anakin and the Cha'karo dude stepped in the circle. Anakin looked at the people staring, waiting for the fight to begin. "So what're the rules?"

Cha'karo smirked. "You can't bring any outside objects into the fight. That's an immediate win for the other. Other than that, there aren't any."

Anakin threw his lightsaber over to Ahsoka just in case he might be tempted to use it. Ahsoka caught it, then tripped. Anakin sighed. "OK. Seems good to me."

As some guy counted down to the start of the fight, Cha'karo mentioned something vital: "You are allowed to use the Force. Just don't kill anyone."

"-and FIGHT!!!!" Cha'karo attacked Anakin first, who evaded the attack. Cha'karo came up behind Anakin. But Anakin had other plans. He used the Force to push his opponent to the ground before he could attack. Cha'karo managed to get up, and he wasn't ready to give up. Yet. Anakin went up to the dude and tried to punch the guy in the face, but that was before Cha'karo caught his fist and started to crush it (ow). Anakin endured much pain that moment. As Cha'karo was devastatingly rearranging the bone structure in Anakin's hand, Anakin landed a punch in his face (even more ow, but note that was his false hand. Made of metal and other hard materials). Cha'karo fell to the ground once more, and used the Force to pry Anakin's air canister off of his back (and mouth and nose. How can you breathe without covering those areas with a mask connected to an air canister?).

Anakin then noticed something. He heard his opponent's words: _"You can't bring any outside objects into the fight. That's an immediate win for the other." _Anakin smiled. He had won, but it turned out that either Cha'karo didn't think so, or he didn't notice. Anakin started to feel dizzy. That's what helium does when you breathe it. For long periods of time. Then you pass out and die. Anyway, back to the fight.

A few minutes into the fight without any breathable air for Anakin, Cha'karo had landed a few punches on Anakin in many places (ahem, you have dirty minds). Anakin, without his air, was starting to not focus or concentrate. His dizziness was starting to become severe, and had pounding headaches. Cha'karo punched Anakin so hard, Anakin collapsed and fainted, still breathing the same deadly helium. In other words, in his condition, he has only two choices: get an oxygen-nitrogen blend of air into his system, or die. I choose the air. Ahsoka noticed her Master just laying there, and quickly yelled to Obi-Wan over the excited and cheering crowd: "WE NEED TO GET HIM SOME OXYGEN!!!!!" Obi-Wan heard and quickly got a canister and covered the mask over Anakin's breathing areas (ahem, there isn't a third one). Ahsoka struggled to pick up Anakin, but managed to do so. She laid him (ahem, as in putting down) on a nearby bench thing and stood up, staring at him. She and Obi-Wan prayed that he would live. Anakin started to stir, and eventually had enough strength to sit up. He warily looked at his Padawan.

"What... happened...?"

"Master, you passed out and almost died. AND I SAVED YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" Obi-Wan glared at her. "Um... Obi-Wan did too."

Anakin smiled. "Thanks Snips. And... you... too... Obi-Wan..."

Cha'karo walked over to his "defeated" opponent. "So, I win. The Dark One was right about you trying to take over the galaxy."

Anakin's smile grew even wider. "Actually, Cha'karo, I won." Cha'karo's face gradually wore a frown as Anakin explained the entire rule about not bringing any outside objects in, and how he had broken it by throwing off the canister. "So, technically, I win."

The crowd was silent, shocked, surprised, as they watched their greatest warrior get defeated by pure noticing and rules. The one said: "Cha'karo, he won." Cha'karo turned around to see a young girl looking up at him. "You broke the rules. He deserves to win."

Cha'karo's expression softened. He sighed, and turned to Anakin. "I guess you do win, Master Skywalker. You were right. Well, good luck with the war." He saluted the three Jedi, and walked away. The crowd stared at Cha'karo, then at Anakin and then left the scene in awkwardness.

* * *

**Yes, awkwardness. That's how I'm leaving this chapter.**

**Sorry about this chapter. I promise I will change the last chapter from the original (cuz it sucks) and make it more interesting, OK?**

**Oh, there's one more chapter. This is the second-to-last one.**

**Also, I will make a story about a giant pancake, reka1207, so watch for it!!!**


	6. The Unofficial End

Sorry about the last chapter. Weird, I know, but that entire no-outside-objects-oh-crap-I-just-did-by-using-the-Force-to-take-off-your-air-cansiter actually happened in that one book. It happened to Ben Skywalker, son of Luke Skywalker and grandson of Anakin Skywalker. Lots of Skywalkers. Well, hope you enjoy this chapter.

**The Pancakeness**

**Chapter Six: The Unofficial End**

Anakin, Ahsoka and Obi-Wan went back on the _Twilight_ and removed their air canisters now that they were in an oxygen-nitrogen enriched environment. Anakin quickly sat in the pilot's seat while Obi-Wan ate pancakes and Ahsoka just sat there, staring at the ugly-looking planet. They flew away.

When they got back to the Temple, Obi-Wan ran inside carrying all of the pancakes inside a humongous backpack. Mace Windu looked at him weird. "What's with Kenobi?"

Anakin walked up to the ever-bald Jedi. "Oh, he just got more pancakes. That's all." He looked around. "Where's Senator Amidala?"

"Oh, she's off somewhere. A meeting, I think. By the way, Ferus vandalized your room. Covered it with Wookiee dung."

Anakin's expression changed from sadness to pure anger. Really hilarious anger. _**"FERUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

Robby danced around Mace and Anakin.

THE (unofficial) END

* * *

**That's it. It's over.**

**I KNOW IT'S SO HARD TO BELIEVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**But hey, I've got more stories comin' in, like that giant pancake one.**

**Oh, and Robby...**

**That guy's gonna start appearing in my stories.**

**That's right, Robby's gonna be in all of my stories from here on in.**

**Also, I need a closing statement.**

**I need suggestions.**

**Now, to (un)officially end this story, I'm going to sing a song.**

**Kidding. I can't sing.**

**Thanks for reading!!!**

**Note: If you've read this far, I'm impressed.**


End file.
